Forgotten
by AmyHime
Summary: Because no matter how hard I look for that shooting star, it'll never come. My wish will never come true, and I will be forgotten...


**Been feeling a little down lately. Some really bad things happened to me recently, so I decided to write this fic. It kind of relates to how I am feeling, so it came very naturally. Please enjoy.**

**If there are any spelling mistakes, or questions. Don't hesitate to post a review or send me a PM. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**~Forgotten~**

* * *

><p>She stared at the entrance of her former-Taicho's quarters, holding her palms to her chest, in an feeble attempt to block out the pain.<p>

At first, she couldn't comprehend it. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true; she refused to believe it. But as time went on, it only began to make more sense.

Her heart, on the other hand, still loved him. Still admired him so much, despite everything he had done, and everything he did to hurt her. She didn't want to accept it; maybe she never would.

But he was gone. He had left her behind.

_Did he even care? Did he ever think about me? Why didn't he take me with him?_

Questions...

Thousands of questions...

No answers. No responses. No hope.

Nothing.

_Why did he leave me? This couldn't be true! This isn't happening!_

Mentally screaming to herself, tearing herself up inside. It's all she could do. All she could ever do.

Maybe if she was good enough, it would have never come to this. What if she had been different? What if she had been better? Would he still be here?

Would she ever find the answer?

The girl sighed, trying to keep her emotions locked deep inside her heart, not wanting the rest of the world to see how weak she had become. No one could truly understand how she felt inside. They would be disgusted with her; being in love with a traitor. How could she... Why would she?

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her, so she could be alone. To where no one would see her weakness, where she didn't have to be afraid anymore. No judging eyes, or prying ears were here; only her.

It still smelt of him, remnants of him still remaining. How she longed to go back to the last time she saw him in this room. To see his handsome smile, that always made butterflies flap their wings around in her stomach. His strong arms, to protect her and hold her. His touch... She missed so many things about him. So many things she would never see again.

She fell to her knees, the untouched dust rushing into the air, becoming unsettled and whirling around her. She couldn't keep it in anymore. The pain was eating away at her very soul.

"Aizen Taicho..." She breathed. Her dark eyes filling with tears, daring to spill over and stain her cheeks, "...why?"

Her body crouched over into a bow, burying her face into the fabric of her Hakama. Her fingers tugging at her hair. She had never felt so alone in her entire life.

Muffled sobs poured their way into her knees. Her tears never ceasing. Flowing out, with all the pain of her loss.

She prayed and prayed; prayed for the door to open, and for Aizen to be standing there. For him to take her in his strong arms, and cradle her against his chest, where she could hear the rhythmic sound of his heart.

"Don't cry, Momo." He would say, "I'm right here."

She lifted her head in hope, as the sound of his voice rang through her ears.

But her fantasy faded away, and returned to the darkness that filled the room.

Her heart broke all over again. The initial crack spawning a chain reaction. Until her entire heart looked like a sheet of glass that had been punched. Hard.

The shattered pieces fell to the floor, crumbling into smaller pieces. Multiplying, but becoming smaller. It wouldn't be long until it was no longer recognizable.

Desperately she tried to recover the broken pieces. To put them back together, to keep them whole. But it was impossible. There was nothing left.

Her heart was broken.

She was broken.

Only an empty shell remained.

The moonlight seeped in from the lone window. Dancing over her pale skin. Painting the wet streaks left on her cheeks with the luminosity of the heavenly body.

She stared towards the night sky, fiercely searching for a falling star.

A shooting star to grant her wish.

A shooting star to bring her love back.

Her happiness.

Her hopes and dreams.

Her everything.

She knew it was meaningless. Deep in her soul, she would never accept, but she knew.

Nothing would ever bring him back.

_No matter how hard I look for that shooting star, it will never come. My wish will never come true, and I will be forgotten..._


End file.
